Sonny With A Chance of   Wizards
by KatelynKat
Summary: When the Russo family travels to Hollywood, Alex fears she will be bored all summer. That is, until she meets a certain three named jerk throb who steals her heart. But where will Sonny and Chad stand? Please R&R!
1. New Beginnings

Sonny With a Chance of. . .Wizards?

Alex Russo woke up to the sound of Justin yelling in the loft. She opened her eyes slightly and groaned. She slowly got out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, come o- what is all this screaming about?" Alex said in a stingy tone. She glanced at the clock quickly. It was 1:04. "You know I like to enjoy a good night's sleep."

"Uh, waking up at one o clock is not a good night's sleep. It's a good afternoon's sleep," Alex's mom, Theresa stated.

"Oh, whatever you know what I mean," Alex limped to the couch and sat down, lazily.

"Does anyone care about my letter?" Justin asked.

"Not really," Alex said in a sarcastically delightful voice.

"Well, I do," Theresa cajoled. "Go ahead, honey."

"They've accepted me to go to Hollywood for three weeks to check out their summer's program for college." Justin perused the letter carefully.

"Yay! Does that mean we get to get rid of Justin for three whole weeks?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No, silly. We're going with him." Theresa sat down next to Alex, whose look of eternal happiness changed to distress.

"What?" she screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Did you think we were going to leave Justin in Hollywood wandering around all by himself?" Theresa said in a "duh" voice.

"Well. . ." Alex trailed off.

"Don't answer that." Theresa got up and trudged to the kitchen to sit with Harper.

"Looks like you'll be coming to Hollywood with me. Jealous of my success?" Justin teased his sister.

"Yes," she confessed, "I'm jealous of Harper because she doesn't have to be a part of this conversation."

"Okay! Are we all ready for Holl-ay Wood?" Theresa hustled down the stairs to the substation making sure everyone was packed.

"Honey, we're ready. Now let's go!" Jerry desperately wanted to hit the road. He carried his bag to the car and got in.

Alex gave Max her bags and told him that if he ever wanted to be buff and have muscles he'd have to practice by carrying her stuff.

Justin hauled his bags out to the car and lifted them into the trunk. _Wow, _he thought. _I can't believe I'm going to Hollywood! _

Alex hopped into the car, as did Justin and Max. They were off to the airport, where finally Justin's dream would come true.

"Wow," Justin emerged from the air plane and hopped off the steps. The Russo family was standing in the airport waiting while Jerry rented a car.

Alex sat on her luggage eating chips. She adjusted her sunglasses on her head looking out into the horizon. She so did not want to be here. She'd rather be at home watching TV slacking off as usual. But no, she had to be here "supporting" her brother. _Ugh, _she thought, _What a waste._

Jerry rented a car and the Russo family struggled to get in. They went to a hotel and made reservations for three weeks. The bill nearly murdered Jerry, though he figured for his son, he would make the sacrifice.

"Great three whole weeks in this hotel room with no TV," she turned to her mother, "how do you expect me to survive?"

"Somehow, I think you'll live," Theresa said in a comforting way. "Hey, this could be fun for you. Why don't you get out of this room and explore."

"Fine. I'll let you know if it kills me," Alex said with a criticizing tone. She opened the door only to find a peppy black haired girl in front of her.

"Ah! Who are you?" she screamed.

The black haired girl had a wide smile on and said, "Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe! Who are you?"

"Alex Russo. Hey aren't you from that show, So Funny or Random Comics or something?"

"So Random! You watch our show?" the girl named Sonny asked.

"No," she chuckled, "I've just seen it when I'm extremely bored and feel too lazy to even be lazy." She laughed again.

"Oh. Well anyways, nice to meet you."

"You too." They shook hands briefly.

"Hey, I have to get back to work, do you wanna come with me? I could introduce you to the rest of the cast," Sonny offered.

"Sure, I mean I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"Great!" Sonny said enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go!"

**Please R&R this is my first fanfic, I want 3 reviews for next chapter please! Thanks. 3**


	2. The Wizard Has a Date

**Sonny With a Chance of . . .Wizards? **

"Yay," Alex muttered. Well at least she finally had something to do. As they were walking, Alex realized that this Sonny girl reminded her directly of Harper. They were both peppy, and energetic and positive. The only difference being, this girl actually knew how to dress. . .

"Okay we're here! Studio three, otherwise known as _So Random!" _Sonny explained.

Alex looked around. She clutched her wand in her left boot. She found that she could definitely have some fun with this place. Then remembering that if she did, her family would probably never be able to come back to L.A. and lowered her wand back into her shoe.

Instantly, Alex was bored again. Sonny was going on and on about their next sketch idea, and Alex could really care less. She looked around again, in despair of something to do. _Hmm, _she thought, _maybe I could use that party in a box that I "conveniently" fit into my pocket . . . ooh, I could say I invited my friends from New York! Yes. _Alex reached into her back pocket to pull out the party in a box. And then her eyes found _him. _His blonde hair swayed to the side, his deep blue eyes focused on his phone.

Alex realized she was staring when Sonny gave her a reality check.

"Hello? Alex?" Sonny swiped her hand in front of Alex's face. She snapped out of it.

"What?" She shook her head twice.

"I said do you want me to introduce you to the cast?" Sonny repeated.

"Oh, uh sure." Alex sighed.

"Great, come on!" Sonny grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her out of the prop house. They walked into the hallway when the bumped into the boy Alex saw earlier.

Alex fixed her hair and turned on her cute but flirty smile.

He stared for a second and then turned to Sonny.

"Hey, Sonny." He smiled and they hugged.

"Hey, Chad. Oh, this is my new friend Alex Russo. Uh, this is my boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny smiled.

They shook hands while Alex plastered a fake smile on her mouth. "Boyfriend…" Alex mumbled. "Yay. Um, nice to meet you." Alex was still smiling. On the outside. But on the inside, she felt jealously and a hint of vengeance.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, honey I'll see you later. And Alex come on! I gotta introduce you to the rest of the _So Random! _cast!" Sonny dragged Alex along with her and Chad smiled.

"Huh," he said still smiling.

"Don't even think about it." Tawni came from behind Chad's shoulder. He yelped that little girl scream of his.

"Ah! Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked, innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You were going to hit on Sonny's friend," Tawni said in a cold voice.

"What? No I wasn't," Chad's voice came out high pitched.

"Yes you were." Tawni came walked around Chad to face him.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Chad asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just saying that if you do, you better watch out." Tawni looked him straight in the eye for a minute and left.

* * *

"And lastly, Zora." Sonny just finished introducing Alex to everybody. And to her dismay, she had to pretend she looked happy. Alex just wanted to know what was going on between Sonny and Chad. _I mean, Sonny looked happy of course. But Chad . . . _Alex's thoughts trailed off.

Everyone muttered a friendly "hello" and Alex unwillingly did the same.

"Okay well, that's everyone," Sonny said smiling, as usual. Suddenly, a loud blaring bell went off.

"Ugh. What was that?" Alex asked, curious.

"Oh, that was just the lunch bell. You hungry?" Sonny asked.

Alex thought for a minute. Lunch was a great opportunity to be alone with Sonny and ask her about Chad. Soon enough, she found herself saying, "Starved."

"Follow me."

They trekked to the cafeteria, and of course nothing there seemed edible. While Sonny was having some mystery meat piled up on her tray, Alex went over to the corner. She looked around and there was no one in sight. Alex quickly took out her wand and recited:

"_None of this food I want on my tray _

_So fetch me a vanilla sundae." _

Suddenly, a huge sundae appeared in Alex's hands, as usual.

Sonny walked up to her and gasped. "I saw that."

Alex had a tingle of fear go through her body. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"Look, it's not what you think," Alex started.

"Yeah it is. . . you bribed the cafeteria lady! How'd you do it?"

Alex let out a sigh of relief. "Right. That's what I did. I bribed, yeah, what you said." She stammered.

"Well, how'd you do it?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Uh, you know charm and money, duh!" Alex lied, pretentiously.

Sonny chuckled. "Oh, Alex. You're so funny," she said laughing.

"Sonny Munroe report to Marshall's office immediately," a female voice over the intercom announced.

"Who's Marshall?" Alex asked, trying to make conversation.

"He's the director. Um, I'll be right back, why don't you have a seat?" Sonny walked off while Alex took a chair at an empty table. She turned and looked out the window while sipping her sundae.

"Hello, gorgeous," said a voice. Alex turned to see none other than the "greatest actor of our generation" sitting across from her.

"You. What are you doing here?" Alex found herself saying those words when she really meant to say, "get out of my face, you loser."

"I just wanted to know—" he started.

"Yeah?" Alex interrupted, worrying if Sonny would return and get the wrong idea.

"If it hurt. When you fell from heaven."

Alex giggled. "Okay if you think that is a good pick up line, then you must be crazy." Alex stood to get up, but Chad did the same and reached for her arm.

"Okay, Alex I know that was bad but that's only 'cause I'm a little nervous."

"Oh, you mean they get worse when you're happy?" Alex laughed a little at her own joke as she started to walk away. Chad followed grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

As Chad looked deep into her brown eyes he found himself saying, "Go out with me tomorrow."

"What? You're going out with Sonny. No." Alex was a troublemaker, but when it came to relationships she knows where she stands. She was not going out with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I know but there's something about you that I just—I don't know. I feel like you're the one."

"How could you possibly know that, you just met me." Alex took a sip of her sundae and looked at Chad compassionately.

"Just go out with me tomorrow." Chad presided.

"Fine. But we're just having lunch. And _only _lunch. And this is not a _date." _Alex laid the rules down harshly.

"Fine," Chad said.

"Fine," Alex continued.

"Good."

"Good!"

Alex walked out of the cafeteria to find Sonny. Of course she wasn't going to tell her about her little _encounter_ with Chad or about lunch tomorrow. But she needed to talk to someone.

She was headed to Marshall's office but suddenly stopped and had a thought. She didn't need to talk to Sonny. She needed to talk to Harper.

She hurried back to her hotel room and slammed the door shut hard. She rested her head on the door for a minute.

"Alex?"

She turned around and gasped in shock. "Mason? What are you doing here?"

**Thanks for reading! Please please please review! Thank you! **


	3. The Kiss

**Sonny With a Chance of . . .Wizards?**

"I love you, Alex." Mason was standing in front of Alex combining his hands with hers. Alex had a look of confusion on her face as she looked deeply into his eyes. Last time she saw Mason was when he was turned into a wolf for eternity. Yet, here he was as humane as a human could be. Clearly, she was very befuddled.

"B-but you're supposed to be a wolf . . . ?" Alex studied his face skeptically. She couldn't finish the sentence. She was caught up in all her thoughts. She remembered that time in Transylvania when Juliet and Mason were fighting and he turned into a wolf permanently. She remembered like it was yesterday:

_Alex had placed the heart necklace around Mason's neck. It instantly glowed. Alex stared at the heart in amazement. "You do love me," she had said. She was glaring at the heart. Mason had nodded._

"_I do," was his response. His brown eyes stared straight into hers. They were meant to be together. _

"_But it's too late now," Alex said, her voice barely in a whisper. _

_And at that moment, Mason was turned into a wolf. His howl blared through the silence of the night. But it had remained in Alex's heart forever._

Alex's flashback ended. She shook her head to get back to reality.

"I know," Mason said, holding Alex's arms with his strong protective grip. "I know, Alex. But while I was wondering in the forest, I met an elf who changed me back. Forever. And now we can finally be together."

Alex thought over Mason's offer. She wanted to be with Mason, she really did. But all she could think about was Chad Dylan Cooper. Why was she thinking about him? He was such a jerk and inconsiderate . . . oh but those blue eyes and that blonde hair and how he . . . how he was taken.

Alex was lost in her thoughts but she found herself saying, "Th-that's great!" She tried her best to be excited and charismatic.

"So how about tomorrow we go out to celebrate?"

Alex knew what tomorrow was. Her "totally not a date" with Chad. She had two choices here. She could go out with Chad and be potentially hated by Sonny forever and possibly break them up. _Or, _she could go out with Mason. Her _true _love and her longest relationship ever. She was about to shoot herself when she said: "Can't. I- I have plans with my family. How about Wednesday?"

"Great. See ya around, brown eyes." Mason casually opened the door and went down the hall to his room.

Alex was in desperate need of her best friend. So she took out her wand from her boot and flashed Harper in the hotel room.

"Whoa!" Harper exclaimed, shaking all over. "Could you at least have called before you did that?" Harper asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Harper but. . . I did something bad," Alex said while her head down.

Harper obviously wasn't surprised. She'd be surprised if Alex didn't do something wrong. "Ugh, what'd you do this time?" Harper said in a relaxation tone, resting on the couch. Harper always hated travelling by wand. It made her ears pop and tastes metal. She opened her mouth then closed it again to get the metal taste out. She wasn't having much luck.

"No, Harper. This time it really is bad." Alex said, trying to hold back tears. Her voice cracked twice.

"Oh my gosh, what did you do?" Harper was starting to get worried. She looked at Alex compassionately, but also worriedly.

"Well . . ."

* * *

"Wow," was all Harper managed to spit out. That and a curious, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know I feel so like, lost. You know?" Alex put her feet up on the couch while scarfing down her favorite ice-cream.

"Well, you're definitely not going on the date thing with that . . . Dylan Chad person?"

"Ugh, Harper, it's Chad Dylan Cooper," Alex snapped back before realizing what she just did.

Harper gave Alex a "oh, no you di'int" look while Alex muttered an innocent, "Oopsie?" Alex sighed in confusion and gave in to Harper. "All right, look. I don't want to hurt Sonny. And I definitely don't want to come between their relationship. But what Sonny doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Not knowing that Chad is cheating on her won't hurt her?" Harper didn't mean to sound defensive, but she couldn't help it. She wanted her friend to be happy but she wanted to protect her from making a potential huge mistake.

"You're . . . you're right Harper. I won't go out with him. I'll go get us some snacks!" Alex walked to the kitchen and sneakily slipped her wand out of her boot while reciting: _"A date I must attend on that we can't agree, but for a refreshing change today you'll side with me!" _Alex edged her wand back into her boot and grabbed a bowl of buttery popcorn. She walked back to Harper, set the popcorn on the table and sat down next to her on the couch. She looked at her for a minute.

Harper widened her eyes as if she were thinking about something. "You know what Alex?"

"What?" Alex smiled. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

"Now that I think about it, you should go on this date! Ooh I could pick out your outfit and everything!"

"Yeah!" Alex said laughing then got serious, "No."

"Didn't think so."

* * *

"Mom, I'm going out!" Alex yelled down the hall all dressed up for her non-date with Chad.

Theresa came stalking down the hall with a frown upon her face. "No, no, no, no. This is a _family _vacation, Alex."

"But Mom, I-"

"Ah, no buts," Theresa interrupted. "We're doing things as a family on this vacation. Starting now. We're all going out to a family lunch at the new restaurant," Theresa stated while grabbing her jacket off the hook.

"Mom, please I'm begging you just let me go out with my . . . friend. Then after that we can do family stuff." Alex was being persistent. She didn't even know why.

"Fine. But I want you back by-"

"'Kay, thanks Mama, bye!" Alex interjected. She snatched her sunglasses and slammed the door shut. She ran through the halls of the hotel, out the door to the new Bistro restaurant. She opened the door and found Chad instantly waiting at a table. He waved and Alex rushed over to greet him.

"Sorry, I'm late," Alex blushed.

"You're not late." Chad smiled. "Sit down."

Alex, still blushing, did as she was told and took a sip of water.

"You look beautiful."

"Okay look," Alex chuckled. "I think that's really sweet of you but I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship with Sonny." Alex felt she needed to get that out before Chad started to wildly compliment her. Alex knew Mason loved her and she also knew that Sonny must love Chad. She felt as if she was tearing their relationship apart and it was all her fault. She chose to go on this "so not a date" with Chad and she chose to potentially ruin Sonny's life. She was so nervous which was rare for Alex.

"Alex, I love Sonny. And I always will. But lately we've been having . . . problems," he explained, crucially.

"Problems? How so?"Alex said, truthfully concerned. Maybe she wasn't the one ruining their relationship. Maybe it was Chad. Or maybe it was Sonny. She didn't know.

"Well there was this time when we were celebrating our eight week anniversary and she was an hour late. And another time when she didn't trust me that. . ."

He went on and on and on. Usually this would have bored Alex to tears. But this time it was different. She listened intently to every single word Chad had said. When he finished Alex nodded compassionately and muttered, "Oh." Hours passed and they never ran out of things to talk about. Before Alex knew it, it was getting late.

Alex laughed and noticed Chad's wrist. On his platinum Rolex watch, it read 3:32.

"Oh, my gosh." Alex said in horror.

"What is it?" Chad was finishing his strawberry yogurt.

"I should've been home hours ago. My mom is gonna be so pissed." Alex pulled out her chair and stood up. She grabbed her sunglasses off the table quickly and placed them on top of her head.

"Let me walk you home," Chad offered, kindly.

"Uhm . . .okay," Alex decided. She really shouldn't but. . .

* * *

"Oh, this is the hotel I'm staying at." Alex pointed to the building in front of her. Chad stopped in his tracks.

"Well, it was nice to get to know you, Alex Russo," Chad said casually while holding out his hand. Alex grasped Chad's hand and shook it firmly.

Chad pulled Alex in to him and kissed her passionately. Alex gently closed her eyes while kissing back.

"Alex? What are you doing . . .?"

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading! I want a few more reviews for next chapter, thank you!**


End file.
